Discovery
Discovery is a multiplayer map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops under the First Strike map pack. Overview Discovery is a map based around a desolate, frozen German outpost in the Arctic Circle. It also appears to be based around "Project Nova". There is a chasm in the center of the map which features a destructible ice bridge. There are also two additional ice structures that bridge the chasm that can be destroyed. It is friendly to long-range weaponry but also features a few close-quarters areas in building and at vital areas that bridge the gap between the two sides. Trivia * The flag of the USSR can be seen on the gray dome in the vote icons. This could suggest that Russian troops occupied and fortified the base after the defeat of the German forces there. *Discovery was, at one point, a canceled map. *There are three destructible ice bridges but all can be easily jumped across *In noclip, free camera on Theater mode, or by using a sniper rifle and looking towards the ship out in the water, you can see the letters COYCHNK on the front side of said ship. The letters could be it's possible name and the same could refer to the ship in the Project Nova. *Behind the Black Ops respawn point outside of the map, a submarine can be seen protruding out of the ice. What's strange is that it comes up through the ice, when there is water surrounding the map from where the submarine could emerge from. *Aurora Australis , or the Southern Lights, can be seen here. Tips *Setting a claymore on the destructible ice areas can kill the enemy and bring down the ice, thus killing any enemies that were nearby. *The ice bridges are an important asset in objective game modes, especially when you are playing on the defending side of game modes like Search and Destroy. Destroying the bridges will make an opponent have to jump over them, making him easier to kill. Make sure to always have a member of the defending team concentrating on the destroyed bridges for easy kills. *The ice bridges can be shot down with thirteen shots exactly with a pistol, so a suggestion would be to put twelve pistol shots into the bridges, and even if you die this will still apply so when you see an enemy cross, shoot the bridge one more time and you will have yourself a destroyed bridge and a kill. *There is a glitch where the destroyable bridges will be destroyed, but the animation won't play. This causes the bridge to still appear, but it won't be a solid object. *It is highly advisable not to stay in the open for any lengh of time, and one should quickly run from building to building to minimize changes of being picked off by long ranged weapons. *Sniper rifles are quite useful on this map, as you have a near perfect view of most objectives in most gamemodes, and sometimes with careful positioning, good views of enemy spawns. *The destructible ice bridge cannot be destroyed with: Combat Knife, Ballistic Knife, Napalm Strike and Rolling Thunder. Gallery Video:Black ops 1v4 CLUTCH on discovery|Part of a search and destroy game on Discovery File:Discovery.png CompassDiscovery.jpg|Discovery's compass. VoteMenuDiscovery1.jpg|Vote icon, selected. VoteMenuDiscovery2.jpg|Vote icon, unselected. VoteMenuDiscovery3.jpg|Another vote icon. VoteMenuDiscovery4.jpg|Background for when the player votes for Discovery. DiscoveryGameplay.jpg|Gameplay on Discovery Discovery-screenshot.jpg|Another view of the map. Discovery2.jpg|The ice bridge. Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-First-Strike-Discovery.jpg|Another view of the map. References Category:Articles to be expanded